1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a packaging box for liquid crystal module.
2. The Related Arts
The manufacturing and transport process includes: transporting open cell to the TV or display manufacturers for assembly, wherein the open cells must be packaged before transportation. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the known packaging box includes: paper box, plastic box, and so on. The liquid crystal module 20 and buffering material are stacked in a interleaving manner into a box 10. As shown in the figures, the open cell 23 is connected to chip on film (COF) 21 and printed circuit board (PCB) 22. The bumpy transportation may cause crease in COF 21 or the PCB 22 to move under the open cell 22. With additional vibration, the PCB 22 and the open cell 20 may be scratched to degrade the quality of the product. To solve the above problem, some boxes will include convex platform to separate PCB 22 and open cell 23. However, during normal access, occasional scratches on the PCB 22 may still occur due to the convex platform and cause damages to the COF 21 or other internal parts and lower the yield rate.